


Don't Fuck With Him

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [23]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their conversation when a magazine forgets the word "near".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fuck With Him

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. I couldn't resist after what happened yesterday. LOL This is based on Adam's twitter rant and Sauli sending out his tweet about the wedding dress he found.

Sauli throws the towel over the curtain rod.  He hums the song Adam played to him earlier while he does one last check in the mirror, satisfied with what he sees. 

"I was waiting for you to join me," he says as he enters the sitting room.

Adam's scrunched over the desk staring at his phone. Sauli walks over when Adam mumbles something but doesn't look up.  It's evident from his body language Adam's pissed off and agitated.

"What's up?" he asks.  He stands behind Adam and runs his fingers through the back of his hair to massage his scalp.  He knows this relaxes him, plus he just likes doing it.

"Is it so difficult to quote someone correctly?"

"I wouldn't think so but almost every interview I did after Big Brother had something wrong."

"It's one fucking word for God's sake!  One word they left out but it's HUGE!"  Adam's voice is getting louder and he nearly shouts the last word. 

Sauli leans down to kiss the side of his neck, his fingers still massaging his head.

"Shhhh.  Take a deep breath."

He rubs his scalp and massages his shoulders while he waits for Adam to get himself under control.  It takes a few minutes but when he hears Adam's loud sigh he knows he's calmed down some.

"Now, explain."

"The interview I did with US Magazine misquoted me.  They said I don't see myself getting married in the future but what I really said was I didn't see myself getting married in the _near_ future.  They didn't use the word near.  Now, all the blogs are picking up that I never want to get married and it's going to turn into a mess."

"Say something if it bothers you that much."

"I did.  I said something on twitter but it pisses me off." Sauli goes back to rubbing Adam's neck when he starts getting worked up again.

"I understand about being misquoted but you seem more angry than when it's happened before."

Sauli moves to sit sideways on Adam's lap so he can look him in the face while they talk.

"There's a few reasons."  Adam gives him a quick kiss. 

"Like?" he prompts when Adam doesn't continue.  There's still anger in his eyes so Sauli rubs a hand against his cheek, hoping the touch will help.

"There are times I feel like I'm walking a tightrope," Adam says, staring into Sauli's eyes.  "Everything I do or say gets dissected by the media."

"Unfortunately that happens with every celebrity."  Sauli lays his head on his chest.  He gives Adam an encouraging hug.

"I know but I don't mean it in that sense.  Forgetting the word wouldn't be a big deal if I was straight.  I wouldn't need to say anything.  But I can see the people who fight against us twisting it to fit their agenda. 'Even Adam Lambert doesn't believe in gay marriage'", he sighs heavily.  "It's going to start a whole bunch of shit that would never have started if I was quoted right."

Sauli remains quiet. There are times he forgets the pressure Adam's under until something like this happens. Not many people could handle it all and still be as grounded as Adam is. His boyfriend is one remarkable human being. 

"Then there's you."

That startles Sauli.  He lifts his head to look at him.  "Me?"

"Yes.  They're diminishing your importance to me.  They make it sound like you're some fling."

Sauli gives him a little kiss.  "That's sweet to be worried about me.  Sweet but silly."

"I know you don't believe that but people reading it will think that.  I don't want them thinking you're nothing but a piece of ass."

Adam's getting all worked up again.  Sauli shifts until he's straddling his legs and he wraps his arms around his neck. 

"You can't help what others will think.  You know that.  They'll always come up with their own conclusions."

Adam's hands tighten on his waist and he shifts him closer.  "But the Finnish papers have picked it up.  I don't want your parents thinking this is casual on my end."

"You're afraid of my father?" Sauli laughs.

"Don't laugh!  I'm serious.  What if they read that, or worse if some tabloid calls them and asks for a response."  Adam brings his voice low, 'why doesnt Adam want to marry your son?  What's wrong with him?'.  He throws his up in the air before settling them on Sauli's hips. 

"They won't think that," Sauli reassures him.  He smiles and places a kiss on the tip of his nose.  "You're cute when you get protective."

"I am?"  Adam smiles for the first time since Sauli walked through the door.  He can feel his body relaxing.

"Yes but it's not necessary."

"I can't help it."

"I have an idea."  Sauli grabs his phone.  "There," he says after he sends out his message.  "Now everyone will know I don't care."

Adam picks up his phone to read Sauli's message.  It takes him a minute to realize it's a tweet and not a text.  "But you shouldn't have to do that." 

Adam's smiling as he stares at the screen.  Sauli shrugs and gives him a kiss. 

"Thanks.  You always have a way of making me fell better.  I love you baby."

"I love you too."  They share a kiss before Sauli stands up.  "I'm going to look over the pictures we took to see what to use for my blog while you shower." He watches Adam walk away before taking his phone out and getting to work.

He flips through the fashion exhibit pictures and laughs when he sees one in particular.  An idea pops into his head and he really shouldn't but it's too good to pass up. He's still laughing as he types out the message, and Adam will probably kill him, but, seriously, it's too funny.  After their conversation earlier, the dress takes on a new meaning.

He's still giggling when Adam emerges a few minutes later.  "What's so funny?"  Adam asks smiling.

"Check your phone."

He watches Adam's face as he reads his tweet.  "Have I told you how perfect you are for me?" Adam's laughing as he walks towards him.

"Not in the last hour," he replies.

Adam holds his face in his hands.  The anger in his eyes is gone, replaced by happiness and love.  "I'll probably ask you to marry me one day."

Sauli smiles wider.  "I'll probably say yes."

 


End file.
